Destiel, Loving the blind
by DestielFeelsx
Summary: Chapter 1:Castiel was blind, he was born that way. He once met a guy named Dean Winchester, who he had instantly clinged to, he felt so secure and loved when he was with him. He started to get feelings for the other boy, and once decided to tell him about it. Chapter 2 :They went on a date a talked about how they fell in love with each other.Chapter 3: Castiel was getting bullied.
1. Chapter 1

[Highschool AU]

Castiel was blind. He had been born that way. Growing up he had always been skeptical and cautious of other people. His doctor had told his dad that it was normal for him to be that way. He had built his own little protective shell around him. One day however, he met a guy, one Dean Winchester, had broken him out of his shell and Castiel had clung to him ever since. They had met at lunch, Castiel was alone eating his lunch nothing new, when Dean noticed he was eating alone. Castiel felt someone was approaching him, and he felt scared to death, he swallowed his lunch, and heard a very manly voice say "Hey, why are you alone?" Dean said.

"Well, no one wants to be friends with a blind kid, and I'm very shy so I don't talk to anyone," Castiel said looking down. "What's your name, I'm Dean by the way, Dean Winchester" he said in a confident voice. "I'm.. Castiel" he said his voice lowered. "It's nice to meet you Cas, you're in my English and maths class right?" Dean said trying to make conversation, "I wouldn't know, I'm blind" Castiel said sadly, "Well you are, can I sit near you ?" Dean said with a smile on his face, "Sure.." Castiel said.

They talked through the whole lunch period, and became great friends over the years. He had made his first friend. They were in maths class, and as Castiel noticed Dean wasn't too good at it, "I'm not understanding shit, Cas, are you understanding what's happening?", Dean said, he was getting frustrated, "Yes, Look i'll help you," he started to explain to Dean, and finally he got it, Dean gave him a smirk and said "Woah, you're really good at this," Castiel chuckled turning a bit red, "Well I am pretty smart." Two years and a half passed by and Castiel had developed feelings for the other boy.

Castiel knew Dean was good looking, it was hard to miss the chatter amongst the girls at school. One day he overheard three girls giggling and gossiping, he hid behind the lockers as soon as he heard 'Dean Winchester', the girls were talking about how hot and beautiful he is, it made Castiel feel a bit low about himself, he always asked himself 'What would Dean prefer, a blind guy, or beautiful girls with great eyesight?', but that was not the case.

He had been thinking about telling Dean his feelings, everyday, every night, at school, at lunch, in class. He was always daydreaming about Dean.

So here he sat, on his friend's bedroom floor, reading one of his books written in Braille while listening to Dean get frustrated at math.

Castiel had planned on telling Dean his feelings today. He closed his book, sitting it next to him and sighing in anxiousness. He swallowed thickly before clearing his throat. "Uh, Dean," he started meekly. "Can I talk to you about something?" he asked, turning his body so he would be able to hear Dean better when he answered. He rolled his shoulders, trying to loosen the tension in them. There was no going back now.

"Yes Castiel?" Dean said, dropping his math on the floor and turning to face Castiel.

Castiel swallowed thickly, his palms sweaty. "Dean, I..." he didn't know if he could say it now. For a few moments, he was silent, taking deep breaths to build up courage. "I, really like you," he said, his voice quiet. He mentally berated himself at how quiet he actually was, hoping Dean had heard, because he didn't think he could repeat himself. "Cas, could you speak up, I didn't hear you to well, something about you liking someone?" Dean got up and sat next to Castiel, he could hear him breathing heavily.

"Are you alright Cas?" Dean said concerned. He felt the shift in movement as Dean sat next to him . He nodded. "Yes, I'm fine," he said. He turned his face to where he thought Dean's was, his eyes probably a bit off. He just sat there for a moment before fidgeting with his fingers. "You. I like you," he finally spoke up feeling his face heat up.

Dean gazed at Castiel, "Oh, Cas.." Dean started to brighten up, "Castiel, I feel the same way about you," he softly grasped his face and looked into his deep blue eyes. Even though Castiel was blind, and couldn't look back into Dean's eyes, he still felt a strong connection between them.

Castiel slightly jumped when he felt the unexpected touch on his face, reaching up to cover Dean's hands with his own. A grin broke across his lips, and he vaguely wondered if he looked stupid, but he pushed that at the back of his mind. Dean had felt the same way! Tentatively, he leaned forward to kiss where he though Dean's cheek was, but accidentally kissed the corner of his mouth.

"Sorry, I meant to get your cheek," he explained shyly. He felt Castiel's soft palms on his, Dean chuckled, "I didn't mind that," He put his face next to Castiel's and whispered into his ears, "I actually liked it" Dean kissed Castiel roughly feeling his soft lips against his. Castiel's breath hitched slightly, his hand moving on Dean's to circle his arms around the other boys neck to pull him closer. He kissed him back a little bit awkwardly as a small noise escaped from his throat.

Dean pulled Castiel from his tie, even closer, tugging on it, he didn't want the kiss to end. When he heard Castiel's small noise, he slowly pulled away, "What was that," Dean said with a small grin on his face. Castiel's face scrunched up when Dean pulled away, having to stop himself from whining at the sudden loss. A small grin spread across his own face, trying to counter the blush that was reddening his cheeks even more.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he denied, shrugging his shoulders. Dean softly grabbed his face, kissed him on his red rosy cheeks and said, "Yea, sure," he chuckled, then leaned in for another small kiss, "So, what are we going to do now?" he asked Castiel, smiling lightly. He shrugged again. "What do you want to do?" he asked, his voice turning shy again. He was never good with deciding things, he more or less left it up to Dean and he just followed.

Dean had a lot of thoughts running through his head of what they could do but he just responded, "I want to take you out to dinner, and then maybe we could do something special, together, something that would make us feel intimate" Dean said slowly, he lowered his voice and he said, "Like, sex, maybe?" He started to turn red.

Castiel felt his whole body heat up. Of course, he had thoughts of doing that with Dean. Quite often actually. Slowly, he nodded, feeling for where Dean's shoulder was before burying his face in embarrassment.

Dean could feel his heart racing when Castiel's hand met his shoulder. His cheeks became even redder. Dean cleared his voice and said, "How about tonight?" dean swallowed slowly, crossed his fingers, and hoped Cas would say yes.

Castiel could hear his heart pounding in his ears. "Yeah...Tonight is just as good as any," he said, biting his lip as his smile widened. He was escalated and he couldn't wait. "I'm excited about this," he admitted after a few moments of silence.

Dean got up and looked at Castiel, he couldn't believe he just said yes, "Woo, Alright!" he yelled, he just couldn't help how happy and excited he was. "Uhh, I mean, Cool.." Dean said trying to play it cool.

Castiel reached out in front of him at the sudden emptiness in the space there was, but laughed when he heard Dean. "You're not cool Dean. Stop pretending," he joked, holding out a hand where he thought Dean might be. "Help me up, please?," he asked, his legs aching from sitting on the floor to long.

**_To be continued...  
_**_**Leave your review and tell me what you think (: **_


	2. Chapter 2

**PART 2- The date **

"Well you're not cool either" he said in a chuckle, Dean reached for his hand and helped him up, "Well I'm off to get ready for tonight" Dean said rubbing the back of his neck, it was kind of spare of the moment kind of thing.

Castiel smirked. "I think you look fine just the way you are," he teased. Even though he couldn't see, it was true. Castiel was fine with him however he was. He tilted his head after a moment. "Do I need to get changed or anything?" he asked, wondering where they where going.

Dean started to turn red again, whenever Castiel complimented him he could feel his whole world turn, "Oh, I do?" Dean said clearing throat. Dean inspected Castiel from top to bottom, as if he didn't look at him enough already, "Just your tie, wear my blue bow" he removed his tie slowly and went to get his bow.

"I'll go get it wait here," Dean went to get the bow, and Castiel waited for him to return. "Ok here it is" Dean said, he put the bow on him "You look amazing, Well since we're both ready we should head out?" Dean said while grabbing Castiel's soft dainty hands.

He felt Dean touch his hand, "Dean, I love it, I love everything that belongs to you" he touched the silky bow, and kissed Dean's cheek quickly. Castiel smiled "Thank you," he said. "You're so sweet Cas" he felt Castiel's soft lips touch his cheek, "Again, so sweet" he smiled softly. "Well, lead the way" he said laughing a little as he grabbed Dean's upper arm with his free hand so he would have something to steady himself more.

Castiel had used Dean as his personal GPS many times, just minus the hand holding, and the feel of the other boys hand made his heart flutter. Dean lead the way he opened the door and took him to the elevator.

"Be careful, watch yourself, wouldn't want a precious diamond like you get hurt" Dean said with a soft voice, they got downstairs and carefully put Castiel in the Impala, went to the other side, opened the car door and went inside. "We're on our way" He grabbed his hand again, Dean knew it made Castiel feel secure.

Castiel could smell the comforting interior of the Impala and relaxed against the seat. He squeezed Dean's hand gently when he felt it place in his own. "Where exactly are we going?" he asked curiously. Dean could feel Castiel squeezing his hand, "Well its it the restaurant that just opened up at the end of the street, it's not too fancy, it seems nice, and I wanted to get the first experience with someone I really love" Dean said with a voice full of romance and happiness.

Castiel moved on the bench seat of the Impala to get closer to Dean, feeling himself blush at what Dean said. "I've overheard a few people at school talk about that place. They say they really have good deserts, especially pie," he said, nudging Dean, knowing how much the other boy simply loved pie.

Dean saw how close Castiel wanted to be next to him, he was glad because he wanted to be next to him all the time aswell, he also noticed Cas blushing once again and said "You're so adorable when you blush," and kissed his cheek quickly.

Dean looked at Castiel "Pie?! I can't wait to try it! You know me too well Cas" He said with even more excitement in his voice. "We're finally here" Dean said relieved. "Of course I know you, you're like my best friend, oh, we're here?" Castiel said relieved aswell.

"You're my best friend too Castiel, yes we finally are" he said, he got out of the Impala and closed the door, he went around and opened Castiel's door, Dean held his hand and helped him to get up "Watch your head" Dean said grabbing his head and lowering it slightly. Castiel felt Dean's hand and gripped it tightly and once again let him lead the way.

"Let's go inside," Dean said hurrying his pace more every time, getting more excited, Castiel laughed while he ran with Dean still their hands connected tightly, "Slow down, Dean, I'm getting tired" Castiel said with a small giggle. Dean did as he said. They arrived in front of the restaurant and went inside. "Table for two please," Dean said. The man replied "We have an open table for two, Smoking or non-smoking?" , "Non-smoking, please" Dean said once again, "Go to table six", the man said again, "Thanks" Dean said. He then lead Castiel to the table.

"It gives quite a relaxing sensation, I already love it" Castiel said feeling relaxed. "It does doesn't it, let's have a seat," Dean quickly went to hold the chair out for Castiel, "Come on sit" he held his hand and lead him to the chair. "Thank you for everything Dean, you don't know how much this means to me," Dean kissed his cheek he couldn't help it, such a delicate creature, out in a world like this, "It's no bother, really, I love helping you and love the way you do things" Castiel blushed.

"Dean, you always know what to say," they got interrupted by a man, a waiter, "Do you need a menu?" he said, "Yes two menus please, may I ask for your name please?," Dean said. The waiter handed them two menus and said "My name is Gabriel," the waiter said, "Thank you, we'll be ordering in a minute" Dean said.

The waiter left. "What would you like to eat and drink?" Dean asked Castiel, "Do they have burgers?, I'm in the mood for a burger, and a beer would do just fine" Castiel said slightly blushing. "Yes they do, well you shall have what you please," Dean said chuckling. "Waiter!" Dean yelled. The waiter came by and asked them "Ready to order?," "Yes, he would like a burger and a beer, same for me please" Dean said, "Ok, burger and beer, they'll be here in a minute," he said leaving and taking the menus with him.

The food arrived and they had an amazing night, they talked about when they started to develop feelings for each other, "So when did you develop feelings for me ?," Castiel said curiously, "Well it was 6 months ago in the begging of January, I remember you coming to school with your blue scarf, your trench coat and your little black boots, You stood out from everybody, You were so perfect, I realized I have loved you all along, but I finally realized it was love I felt."

Castiel was left breathless, he had remembered what he had worn in the beginning of January and it was the last few days of July, "How, how did you remember all of that?" Castiel said trying not to blush, "Well it was the best day of my life, and you looked amazing, how could I forget such a thing" Dean said turning red and his voice lowering. "Dean you're so sweet and charming," Castiel said, he finally blushed he couldn't help it, it was such a breath taking compliment. Dean chuckled and caressed Castiel's cheek.

They had finished their meal, headed back to the Impala and soon off to their dormitory.

_**To be continued.**_

_**I try my best to keep the suspense going, hope you all liked it!  
**_

_**Don't forget to leave your reviews, I need feedback to know if i should continue.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

"Well, we're here" Dean said, "I had so much fun tonight, I hope we can do it again" Castiel said shyness in his sweet voice. "I had fun too, I promise I will take you out again" Dean said, without hesitating he leaned forward and kissed Castiel. Castiel pulled him closer he didn't want to lose the kiss once again.

They were making out heavily and Castiel wanted to keep going, but Dean stopped him and said "I want this to be special, we should wait for the right time." Castiel agreed with what Dean said and replied "You're right we shouldn't rush things" Castiel said softly.

"Well we should head to bed, we have school tommorow" Dean said with sadness in his voice, he didn't want this night to end, he kissed Castiel once again.

"We should," he said lowering his voice, then he felt Dean's soft lips touch his, "Dean.." he said. "I love you, Cas..." he grabbed Castiel hand and lead him onto the bed, "Let's go to bed now it's getting late," Castiel followed Dean and they both entered the bed and cuddled together, "I love you too, Dean."

They spent the night in each others arms.

**The next morning **

The next morning they had to face school, the first to get up was Castiel, he saw Dean was still asleep, he kissed him on his forehead and Dean smiled slightly. Castiel managed to get to the bathroom, he brushed his teeth, washed his face and did his hair, he suddenly felt two big strong arms going up his chest through his shirt, Castiel jumped and the sudden touch, but when he heard Dean he felt relieved, "Good morning beautiful" Dean said, "Good morning Dean" Castiel said.

Dean pulled away and stretched his arms and yawned. Dean now was brushing his teeth and doing his hair while Castiel was getting dressed for school.

"We should hurry or we're going to be late" Castiel said rushing to get his books, "Alright, I'm almost done" Dean said while putting on his shoes. "Okay, I'm ready let's go," Dean said while rushing to the door. They left their dormitory and headed to school.

Two guys were looking at Castiel, they were Adam and Sam the school bullies they always picked on Castiel because he was blind, they went up to him and started to push him around, "Look who's here, the blind guy, what a loser" Adam said laughing, "I know right, he such an idiot," Sam said.

"Hey!" Dean said yelling, "Don't you dare touch him, I swear to god if you lay a finger on him you won't see tomorrow's daylight" Dean said angrily, "Oh look it's your boyfriend coming to rescue you once again, how romantic" Adam said chuckling. Dean held a fist up "I'm not joking, Adam," he said in a threatening voice, "Dean don't" Castiel said worried Dean might do something he might regret.

"Castiel, be quite i'll handle this," Dean said once again, "What are you going to do, Dean?, Punch me?, as if you had the balls to punch me," Adam said once again, he didn't even let Adam finish he punched his straight in his face, "You were saying?, don't even try to talk to Castiel or else," Dean said.

Castiel just heard Adam's body slam against the floor, he then knew Dean had punched him, "Dean, No!" Castiel yelled. "Dean, I know your trying to protect me but violence won't handle anything," Castiel said about to burst in tears, "What was I supposed to do?, they have bullied you long enough," Dean said yelling.

Just then the bell rang it was time for class, so all of them headed to class. Castiel was getting worried about Dean, he knew the kind of guy Adam was, and he was scared something would happen to Dean because of him.

It was time for recess, and both Castiel and Dean headed to recess to eat, "Cas, I'm sorry if I upset you, I just don't want anyone hurting you" Dean said lowering his head, "It's alright Dean, I just know the kind of person Adam is, and I don't want you getting hurt" Castiel said worried.

"He won't hurt any of us Castiel," they both sat down and ate lunch, then a girl came up to Dean and said, "Hi, my name's Meg and I was just sitting over there and I thought you were cute so I came to talk to you," she said, "Hi, Meg, I'm sorry but I'm already in a relationship," Dean said smiling at Castiel.

Castiel blushed and hid his face, "Oh, I see, what was I thinking, a guy like you wouldn't be single" she said, "Sorry, you seem like a nice girl," Dean said trying to comfort her, "Thank you," she said and left, sitting back next to her friends.

"Well she seemed nice," Castiel said looking at Dean, "Yes, too bad I already have a boyfriend," Dean said smiling at Castiel and putting his hand on Castiel's, Castiel's face turned red once again, "Yea, too bad." Recess was over and they headed to their last class before heading back to their dormitories once again.

The last bell rang, "Finally classes are over," Dean said sighing, "Yes, I am so tired I can barley lift a foot" Castiel said, he felt someone swoop him off his feet, "Well that's no problem, let's get back to our dormitory," Dean said chuckling.

"Dean, you're so sweet, well you have to start walking I'm kind of in your arms right now," Castiel said smiling at Dean, he rested his head on Dean's shoulder and soon he fell asleep. They got to their dormitory and Dean layed Castiel on the bed, kissing him softly, and caressing his face.

Dean got started on his homework, he soon heard whimpering, "Cas?" he said, he got up and went to check on Castiel, he saw him shaking and he was turning white, Dean was terrified so he went to shake him to get up, "Cas, get up" he yelled, Castiel got up, once he saw Dean his leaped onto him and started to shed tears.

"What's wrong Castiel?" Dean said worried, "I had a nightmare, please just hold me close to you and don't let me go" Castiel said still crying, "What did you have a nightmare about?, I won't let you go" Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel and held him tight, by know Castiel was on Dean's lap.

"I had a dream about us, we were in the Impala, you took me out to dinner, and a drunk guy ran into us, we ended up in the hospital, and you didn't make it" Castiel couldn't hold it much longer he couldn't stop crying, "I promise you that won't happen, I'll always be careful, I'll never let you go." Dean was so upset Castiel had to dream about such a horrible thing, but he couldn't do anything about it, so he just held him.

_**School passed and finally the weekend was here.**_

_****_"Hey what should we do today Dean?" Castiel asked, "Well what do you want to do?" Dean said playing with Castiel's hair, "Well, I was thinking, we should go to the park," Castiel said, "Sure, let's go." They got into the Impala and headed to the park.

Castiel could smell the flowers beautiful essence, "The flowers smell so beautiful, it's so peaceful here," Castiel said while breathing in, "Yes it is, I love the park." They got out of the car and sat on a bench. "Wait here" Dean said, he left Castiel and went to pick some flowers nearby. He handed them into Castiel's arms and said "Will you be my Valentine?" he looked at Castiel and started to turn red. "Yes, Of course I'll be your Valentine," Castiel took the flowers he was overwhelmed with joy. "Yes!" Dean exclaimed, he was so joyful aswell. Dean's phone started to ring.

He answered the phone, it was his father, he called to ask him how he was doing in school, "Hi, Dad, Long time no speak huh" Dean said, Castiel just sat there, he knew his father was a very serious man, "I'm doing great in school, a friend has helped me with everything, he's the best" Dean said he looked at Castiel, "Well, Dad I'm kind of busy right know, I'll call you back soon." He looked at Castiel "I have to tell him about us" Dean said his voice lowering.

"Yes, but you have to wait for the right time," Castiel said, "Yes, I know."

They ran around in the park playing tag, they were so happy, like they were living in their own little world, and nothing could stand in their way.

_**To be continued... **_

_**The next chapter will be the last chapter and something is going to happen...**_

_**Don't forget to leave your awesome reviews!**_


End file.
